Lost In The Dark
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott takes a very dangerous cure for lythropy, but as always things backfire.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Lost In The Dark  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary : Scott tries a dangerous cure for  
lythrapy, and it backfires.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Scott walked down the sidewalk with no destination.  
His eyes were blurred with tears. Anguish filled  
his chest and his stomach filled with hot nausea.  
The wolf was restless, tearing at him, angry and  
in emotional pain.

Allison wouldn't talk to him. Lydia hadn't helped  
at all with the incident on the full moon. Stiles  
was furious over the said incident as well, even  
if he was ignoring it to help with the ongoing  
crisis which was his life. Now Jackson knew he  
was a werewolf and using Allison to blackmail  
him into turning him. Except Beta's couldn't  
turn people.

He clenched his hands into fists. His nails  
becoming claws. Digging into skin and drawing  
blood. It dripped down his hands. Hitting the  
sidewalk as he continued to walk.

Scott wanted his old life back. He wanted the  
asthma. To be second line in Lacrosse. He wanted  
to be the outcast with only Stiles for a friend.  
He wanted to be made fun of, to have food dumped  
on him at lunch, and get beat up after school  
again.

He froze as someone appeared in front of him.  
Blinking in confusion, he stared at the stunning  
woman standing there calmly. Long, shining blonde  
hair glimmered in the moon light. A figure a model  
would kill for shifted casually, revealing an  
ankle length suede wrap around skirt and white  
blouse.

" Hello, werewolf. " A velvet voice caressed  
him from pouty red lips.

He stepped back from her ice blue eyes.

" Now, now, none of that. " Her lips twitched.  
" I mean no harm. I come with an offer you won't  
want to resist. "

" What kind of offer? " He uncleanched his fists.

" I've heard you're searching for a cure. "

" Derek said I have to kill the Alpha. " He started  
to walk around her.

" He lied. " She whispered.

" What do mean? " He paused.

" Killing an Alpha makes a Beta an Alpha. "  
She cocked her head.

" Why should I believe you? " He demanded.

" I'm a witch. " She said. " Why would I lie?  
Your little friend, however, is a Beta. Now, he  
has every reason to lie. "

She was right. He was a Beta. If he wanted to  
be an Alpha, he would have to kill the Alpha.  
Except he couldn't do it without help.

" Fine, let's assume I believe you. " Scott  
suspicously eyed her. " You have a cure? "

" Yes. "

He licked his lips nervously. This was too easy.  
Why would she come to him? Why offer to help him?

" What kind of cure? "

" The dangerous kind. " She smiled slightly.  
" It's been around since the middle ages. I  
suppose you could call it a sort of werewolf  
lobotomy. "

He blanched pure white at her words.

" I stick a very long, very thick needle into  
you brain steam and pump several liters of  
potion into you. It's the most painful thing  
you will ever experince in your life. " She  
calmly said. " The chance of your surviving  
the intitial process is extremely slim, so  
slim, I've never heard of anyone actually  
managing it. If you do however, you will  
no longer be considered a werewolf. Then  
again, you will regain any problems you  
previously had. In fact, your health will  
have deterioated quite a bit, so it will  
be much worse. "

" When you say worse? " Scott swallowed  
the bile wanting to come up.

" Up to twenty times worse. " She flicked  
an insect off her arm with boredom.

" And you want me to do this? " He asked  
in complete disbelief.

" Oh, I'm not finished. " She glanced up.  
" It's also very expensive, but the cost  
can be taken care of with a pint of your  
blood. You wouldn't believe how rare and  
valuable werewolf blood is. In fact, I'm  
willing to pay handsomely for it, if you'd  
sit for several extra pints. "

He froze at the offer. " How much? "

" Enough for you to buy a car. " She offered.  
" If you're willing to give enough, I'll  
pay you a nice little nest egg to put aside  
as well. "

" Is that even safe? " He frowned.

" Honey, your healing will take care of it. "

" Oh, right. " He blushed. " Fine, but I don't  
know about the cure. It sounds dangerous, plus  
the after effects... "

" Hmm. Come along. " She said.

He followed after her.

He wanted the cure, but his asthma had been bad  
enough before. With what she described, he would  
be completely off Lacrosse. If he even survived  
the process.

" You want the cure. " She spoke up suddenly.  
" You and the wolf both. A rare thing. "

" I might not survive. "

" You will. " She glanced back. " You are a  
special person. I can feel the potential in  
you. Not just as a werewolf. "

He frowned at her prediction. Was it worth it?  
Was it worth risking his life for the cure?  
Was it worth setting his health so far back  
for a normal life?

The wolf paced inside him with the decision  
already made. It touched him one last time.  
A final goodbye.

' Yes. '

00000

He couldn't breath. His chest was constricted.  
The world was painful. The cough wouldn't stop.

" Easy, Scott. " The witch soothed. " The cure  
worked, but not how it was supposed to. I knew  
you were special, just not like this. "

" Wh-...? " He couldn't talk.

" You're not a werewolf, but you are. I don't  
know what happened. It's like you're evolving.  
I checked your blood. For now, you're human,  
but I can't predict what will happen. I'm  
sorry. "

He felt a ten ton weight sit on his chest.  
His face turning red and then purple. He  
curled onto his side. The cough was deep  
and hard. Tearing his throat raw. Spit flew  
from his mouth.

He clawed at his shirt, the couch, his hair,  
anything he could reach. His feet kicked and  
struck out. Tears ran from his eyes.

' God, make it stop. ' He prayed.

But it didn't, and no God answered his prayer.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

Scott slowly walked into the classroom. He felt  
like he'd played five games of Lacrosse and run  
two dozen suicides. His lack of sleep didn't  
help his condition any. Nor having come straight  
from the ER.

Moving like an old man, he headed for the last  
seat left, right in front of Allison.

' Shot me now. ' He mentally groaned.

He was wearing the same outfit he had yesterday.  
A fact clearly noticed by Lydia's scrunched up  
nose, and Jackson's laughter. Stiles, at least,  
seemed concerned.

He sat down, dropping his book bag on his desk,  
and unzipped it. Ruffling in the front pocket,  
he removed an inhaler and triggered it, holding  
his breath for a moment. Then triggered it again.

He ignored Stiles falling out of his desk, and  
switched his inhaler for his new, second inhaler.  
Repeating the process. Taking two puffs.

The tightness in his chest losened some, but  
there was a slight pressure there. He coughed  
harshly in his elbow.

' Shit. '

" Scott! " Stiles hissed.

He reached back in his bag and untucked a bag  
of heavily medicated cough drops the ER doctor  
gave him. They were treated for asthmatics. With  
a horrible taste to them, but he was desperate.

" Scott! " Stiles hissed louder.

Scott popped one in his mouth and closed his book  
bag for now.

" Damn it, Scott! " Stiles sounded panicked.

" Not now. " He hoarsely whispered to his friend.

" No, now! " Stiles demanded. " This isn't normal!  
You look like hell! You're using your inhaler, no,  
you're using a new inhaler, too! You're wearing  
yesterday's clothes! "

Scott grabbed his chest as it tightened back up.  
He had just used his inhalers so he shouldn't  
be having another attack. Then again the ER  
Doctor had warned him about his new condition.

It was very unstable, and far more severe. He  
was now on three different pills. A syrup at  
night, plus the new inhaler. He'd spent all  
night going back in forth between the smoke  
pipe and oxygen.

His mom had been in a panic over his condition.  
Thankfully, his father's insurance was paying  
for everything.

" Scott. " Stiles was beside him instantly.  
" Scott? "

He began to breath heavily, whistling, and  
rattling.

" Oh god. " Stiles hurriedly rustled through  
Scott's bag.

Scott began to cough. A dry, body heaving  
cough from his chest. It shook his entire  
body and lifted him from his seat. He jerked  
against the desk, hands holding the sides  
for support.

He felt an inhaler inserted into his mouth,  
and took a breath. It wasn't enough. Not it,  
not the second inhaler.

" Stillinsky, get him out of here. " Finstock  
ordered.

" Shouldn't we call for help? " Allison asked.

" You're the new girl, aren't you? " The coach  
smiled. " Well don't worry about it. McCall is  
asthmatic. He'll cough, and spit, and curl up  
in the corner. Perhaps die or something, then  
he'll be right as rain. "

" But... " Allison tried to interrupt.

" Look, if you're so worried go with them. Just  
don't come crying when you get behind. " He  
brushed off.

Scott coughed even harder, falling out of his  
desk. He lashed out, hitting his desk with his  
legs, and finally something gave. He felt liquid  
run down his legs.

" Ew. " Lydia squealed. " He wet himself. "

" Shut up! " Stiles snapped angrily.

Scott shut his eyes as tears ran down his face.  
The cough never letting up. Dimly he felt his  
friend hefting him up, and dragging him from  
the laughing class room.

" Come on, buddy. " Stiles muttered.

He continued to cough and shake with a bowed  
head. Yet he couldn't find it in himself to  
regret being cured. It was a relief. Knowing  
he wouldn't kill his friend, or be killed by  
hunters.

It died off and he could breath again. He  
gasped for air. Cracking his eyes open.  
He began to help Stiles by walking.

" Where...? " He asked.

" The locker room. " Stiles answered.

He nodded tiredly.

They entered the empty room, and his friend  
set him on the bench in front of their lockers.

" I found a cure. " Scott choked out. " A witch  
offered it to me. The price was my health. My  
asthma is worse. "

" God, Scott. " Stiles rubbed his head. " How  
could you consider it? "

" How couldn't I? " Scott replied. " The bite  
wasn't a blessing. It was a curse. I rather go  
through life pissing myself than trying to kill  
my friends. "

Stiles stared at him than sighed. " You're crazy  
you know that. You had the dream. Super powers,  
girls, sports, and you gave it away for diapers. "

Scott smiled sadly at his friend. " I'm going to  
the Argents after school. "

" What? " Stiles froze.

" I'm going to tell her father the truth. "

" Have you lost it? " Stiles demanded. " I  
mean this is one thing, but telling the hunters  
you were a werewolf is just nuts. "

" I have no choice. " Scott shrugged. " What  
do you think Jackson will do when he finds out? "

" Oh boy. " Stiles slammed the back of his head  
into the locker. " I forgot about him. "

" I don't know what he will do when I tell him  
I'm cured. He may not believe me, or he may.  
But whether he does or not, Allison will be in  
the crossfire. " Scott pointed out.

" Damn. " Stiles cursed. " You have to go to them.  
He will either tell Allison everything, or use her  
to get the Alpha to turn him. "

" Yeah. " Scott softly agreed.

He stood up and opened his locker. He had to  
shower and change. Then he had a school to face.

Another day in the life of Scott McCall. The  
reject.

11111

Scott hit the locker bank hard. Jackson had him  
pinned in the air. The Lacrosse player clearly  
angry and very suspcious.

" What the hell are you playing at, McCall? "

" I found a cure. " He answered calmly.

" What? " Jackson narrowed his eyes.

" A cure. " Scott repeated slowly. " I got  
it last night. No more wolf. You'll have to  
find your fix somewhere else. "

" You lying little shit! " Jackson exploded.  
" I'll ruin you! "

The punch was expected. So was the second one,  
and the third. The kick not so much. Nor the  
following ones. Or the bigger boy climbing on  
top of him and lashing out in a complete rage.

" I'll ruin you! " Jackson hissed. " I'll start  
with your precious Allison. I'll use up her body  
until there's nothing left. Then I'll trade her  
for what I really want, and you can pick up the  
pieces. If there's anything to pick up. "

Scott tried to breath through the blood in his  
mouth and nose. The fists slamming into his  
face to furiously for him to see.

" And all it'll take is a snap of my finger.  
She'll come running right to me. Begging to  
satisfy my every whim. Begging for my touch. "  
Jackson continued getting louder.

The teen tried to tune him out. To make him  
stop.

" I'll make her fall in love with me. Make her  
think I'm her whole world. Then at the very end  
I'll tell her the truth. How it was all to destroy  
you. To get back at you. How she was nothing to me.  
Just some stupid, boring, whore. With a equally  
ugly body. " Jackson proclaimed.

Then he was gone, and Scott saw the boy being  
dragged off by a number of Lacrosse players.  
Danny one of them. Each looking angry with the  
boy.

In fact, a crowd had gathered, and Lydia was  
one of them. The strawberry blonde was trembling  
with tears and an expression of rage.

' Shit! ' He managed to sit up.

" This isn't going to end well. " Stiles  
muttered.

" No kidding. " Scott wiped blood from his  
mouth. " I don't see Allison. "

" She probably left already. " Stiles helped  
him stand up. " You're not going to still tell  
them, are you? "

" You think this will stop Jackson? " He asked.

" Good point. " Stiles sighed. " I'll take you  
over there. "

Scott looked at him.

" You can't ride your bike with your new asthma,  
and your bloody... well, everything. Plus, I'm not  
leaving you in a house of werewolf hunters. "  
Stiles said. " There's also the whole quick  
get away aspect. "

" Alright. " Scott nodded. " Just... try not  
to tick off the gun wielding hunters. "

" Me? " Stiles blinked innocently.

Scott ignored his friend, slowly limping  
from the school. He wasn't about to admit he  
thought bringing Stiles near the Argents was a  
really bad idea.

But it was a really bad idea.

11111

" Allison doesn't want to see you. " Chris Argent  
said, starting to close the door.

" Werewolves. " Scott simply said, holding a  
bloody towel to his face.

The door stopped and Chris swung it wide open  
with an intense expression. Then he stepped to  
the side, letting the two teenagers inside. The  
man lead them into the living room. Victoria and  
Kate Argent were seated inside, along with Allison.

" Scott, what are you doing here? " Allison stood  
up. " What happened to you? "

" Allison, go to your room. " Chris ordered.

" What? You're not serious. " She turned on him  
" They're my friends. "

" Allison. " Scott refused to look at her. " I  
need to talk to your family. "

" What? " She glanced at him in disbelief. " Why  
can't I be here? "

" This is about something serious. " He shifted  
nervously. " Very serious. If your dad wants you  
to know, then it's up to him to tell you. "

" Which is why you need to go to your room. "  
Chris demanded. " Now! "

" Fine. " Allison darkly stormed out.

" What's going on? " Victoria moved to the  
fireplace.

" Scott, mentioned werewolves. " Chris sat  
down.

" Before I say anything. " Scott removed an  
inhaler from his pocket and used it. " Last  
night, I had a werewolf lobotomy. "

Victoria jerked, breaking the glass she was  
holding. It sent amber liquid spilling all  
over the rug and couch. The glass scattered  
along the coffee table.

" Jesus. " Kate softly cursed.

" You... " Chris stared.

" I was a Beta werewolf. " Scott said. " I'd  
been searching for a cure and I was approached  
by a witch who offered the lobotomy. "

" And you accepted? " Kate smiled with a touch  
of dark humor.

" Yeah. Want to see the scar? " He asked.

Kate stood up and roughly yanked down his  
collar. " Whoa, that was one hell of a needle  
she used on you. "

" Let me see. " Stiles peered over. " Shit.  
You let her stick you with something like that? "

" I told you I wanted a cure. " Scott seriously  
told his friend.

" Yeah, but I mean, peeing your pants in class  
is one thing. " Stiles frowned. " Getting a  
needle shoved in your brain is another. "

" You peed your pants? " Kate laughed.

" He had asthma before he was turned. " Stiles  
glared.

" And? " She fell onto the sofa. " He's old  
enough to know better. "

" Kate. " Chris picked up the shards of glass.  
" The cure he's talking about makes your health  
worse. Much, much worse. His asthma must be a  
good twenty, maybe thirty times what it was. He  
probably had an attack. "

" Okay, sheesh. " Kate surrendered. " Bummer. "

" Yeah. " Scott removed his towel from his face.  
" I spent the night in the ER. I'm on a ton of  
new meds now. Probably off Lacrosse. "

" I assume that's not why you're here. " Chris  
threw the glass into a nearby trash can.

" I'm wondering why you're admitting to this. "  
Kate kicked back. " What makes you think we  
won't kill you anyway? "

" Kate. " Chris warned.

" See, I told him that, but he's on this protect  
Allison kick. He won't listen to me. " Stiles  
protested.

" Protect Allison from what? " Victoria coldly  
demanded.

" It's a little complicated, and I maybe over-  
reacting. " Scott exchanged a gesture with Stiles,  
who nodded to him to explain.

" Tell us anyway. "

" It started with the night in the school. Me  
and Stiles lied about Derek Hale being in the  
school. The truth was it was the Alpha. We  
couldn't exactly tell the others what I was or  
that there was a Alpha werewolf after us. "  
Scott admitted.

" I take it there's an actual reason you  
locked my daughter in the classroom. " Chris  
scowled.

" The Alpha had delibrately trapped my human  
pack in the school with me. He wanted me to  
kill them off. He knew I was the only one who  
could scent out the Janitor to get his keys,  
and he waited to force me to shift. Once he  
did, he ordered me to kill them. " Scott  
truthfully said. " I managed to get control  
back, and locked them in so they'd be safe  
from me. "

" I see. " Chris scowled thoughfully.

" What does this have to do with Allison's  
safety? " Victoria inquired sharply.

" Everything. Jackson, started a friendship  
with her that same day, and used the events  
of that night to get between us. Over the  
next day he became closer to her. "

" Which is very abnormal. " Stiles spoke  
up.

" It was the day after the full moon I found  
out why. " Scott continued. " He approached me  
and told me if I didn't turn him, he would ruin  
me. Starting with Allison. "

" You're joking. " Kate lost her smile. " The  
kid wants to be a werewolf? "

" Yeah, and it gets worse. " Stiles was serious  
for once. " All that day he tortured Scott. Kept  
going on and on about what he would do to Allison.  
Ticking off a werewolf in love. Not smart. "

" I kept telling him about hunters, wolfsbane  
bullets, full moons. " Scott shook his head. " He  
wouldn't listen. At all. "

" Yeah, he kept getting worse. Said he'd tell  
Allison what Scott was. How he'd bed Allison. "  
Stiles went on.

" Then last night I got cured. " Scott picked up.  
" I didn't know how Jackson would react, he was  
always a loose screw, but I'd hoped he would  
consider leaving Allison alone. "

" He lost it. " Stiles piped up. " Jumped  
Scott and, well, you can see the result. It  
took five of our teammates to pull him off. The  
whole time he was raving about how he'd ruin  
Scott, and you should have heard what he said  
about Allison. "

" It... It wasn't pretty. " Scott frowned.

" He sounded like he planned to totally destroy  
her mind, body, and soul. " Stiles sucked in his  
lip. " And he said it in front of practically the  
whole school. Including his ex Lydia. "

" I'm more worried about what he might try with  
the Alpha. " Scott winced at the sound of Chris  
slamming the fireplace poker into the wall. " He  
may try to bargain Allison to the Alpha in  
exchange for being turned. "

" You think he'd go that far? " Victoria took  
the poker from her husband.

" Yes. " Stiles answered simply. " He'll do  
anything to get what he wants. He once got a  
kid expelled because he was better at Lacrosse.  
Another time he ruined his girlfriends  
reputation because she joined the women's varisty  
basketball team, and became the star player. "

" You're friends with him? " Kate cocked an  
eyebrow.

" Hell no. " Stiles refused. " I like Lydia,  
and she comes with him included. "

" Allison fell in with Lydia. " Scott protested.  
" I hate Jackson. If I could, I would take Allison  
and Lydia, leaving Jackson in a ditch somewhere. "

The adults relaxed slightly.

" After today, I doubt Lydia will want to deal  
with Jackson. " Stiles commented. " I hope. "

" You've said that everyday since third grade. "  
Scott slapped him upside the head. " She'll never  
notice you. Move on already. "

" Not cool, man. " Stiles complained.

" The thing is an ongoing Vendetta. " Scott  
went back to the point. " Somehow Allison is  
involved. "

" You're sure? " Chris intently questioned.

" Positive. " Scott nodded. " There was a swirl.  
Allison has to be protected around the clock. "

" We'll need to start training her. " Kate smiled  
wickedly.

" Also... " Scott took a shaky breath. " I can't  
tell you who the Alpha is cause I don't know.  
But if you want to use me to try and find him.  
I'll do anything you need. "

" Scott, man, are you crazy? You're don't have  
super healing powers anymore. " Stiles hissed.

" Maybe you can follow me, or set some kind of  
trap with me as bait, or... something. " He  
finished lamely.

" You're serious? " Kate leaned forward, resting  
her arms on her knees. " You'll help us catch  
the Alpha? "

" I'm seriously messed up with the asthma now,  
so I'm not sure what I can do. " Scott said.  
" But anything I can do, I will. "

Chris and Victoria Argent exchanged long silent  
looks.

" Welcome to the team, Scott. " Chris held out  
his hand. " Your training starts tommorrow. "

" What about me? " Stiles asked. " I want to  
help. I can totally help. "

" Of course. " Chris nodded. " Just try not  
to shot yourself. "

" What's that supposed to mean? " Stiles  
asked Scott.

" Let's get you to our Doctor, Scott. " Victoria  
ignored Stiles.

He nodded in thanks. Scott was aching badly.  
He'd been beaten black, blue, and bloody.

Now, he just needed to figure out what the  
hell he was doing here. Because right now,  
things had gotten a little out of hand.

22222  
Chapter Two  
22222

The door slammed shut and Scott found himself  
yanked upright. He flinched as his injuries  
protested his movement. His breathing also  
become ragged and he hoped he wasn't about to  
set off another attack.

" Werewolves?! " Allison half-yelled, half-cried  
at him.

" They told you. "

" Yeah, they told me. " Allison paced rapidly.  
" My family hunts werewolves. My boyfriend was  
a werewolf. Then he was cured and now is sick. "

" Ex-boyfriend. " Scott helpfully supplied.  
" And I'm not sick, it's asthma, really severe  
asthma. "

" Shut up. " Allison snapped angrily. " Then  
I find out from Lydia and Kate about Jackson.  
Who I'm so going to murder when I get my hands  
on him. "

Scott nodded rapidly, deciding it was better to  
just stay quiet and try to weather hurricane  
Allison.

" And you! What were you thinking keeping  
something like this from me? Werewolves are  
out there! An Alpha was in the school! Did  
it not occur to you I would care about how  
much danger you were in? Or that I might  
be in danger because of my family? "

" I was afraid. " Scott whispered.

" What? Why? "

" The daughter of werewolf hunters dating a  
werewolf. " Scott laughed bitterly. " I was  
sure I'd get a wolfsbane bullet to the head. "

" So a lobotomy was better? " She scoffed.  
" My dad told me about it. The procedure. The  
odds. What it did to you. God, Scott, there's  
been no survivers, and according to Stiles  
you spent the night in the ER. The hunter's  
Doctor said your asthma is fifty percent  
worse than it was. "

" I wanted to be normal. " Scott defended himself.

" At what cost?! "

" At any cost. " Scott worked his jaw stubbornly.  
Finally, he lay back down. " I know you don't  
understand. Stiles doesn't get it either. There  
was nothing good about being furry. I'd rather  
be a social pirahna. "

" What are you saying? " Allison narrowed her  
eyes.

" We're not dating anymore, Allison. " Scott  
closed his eyes as the IV worked. " You have  
Lydia and her clique. I'm the pants wetter.  
I'll be seating on the bench again with my  
asthma. "

" Scott... "

" I'll see you during training. " Scott said  
with finality.

" Miss. Argent. " The Doctor interrupted.  
" He needs to rest. Mr. McCall had an attack  
shortly before you arrived. "

" But... "

" Please, leave. " The Doctor repeated.

" Fine. " Allison sighed.

Scott relaxed and opened his eyes. The elder  
Doctor nodded to him in understanding.

" I examined your blood. " Doctor Walker removed  
his glasses. " The witch was right. You are  
evolving. Not into a werewolf. Or any creature  
I've ever encountered. "

" Will he be human? " Chris Argent entered the  
room.

" Yes. " The Doctor answered. " Very much so.  
A highly evolved human. In fact, he was an  
abnormal werewolf. Probably why he was able  
to reject the Alpha's commands. "

" What is he evolving into? " Kate leaned against  
the doorway.

" That is the question. " The Doctor frowned.  
" However, I can tell you he will be very  
powerful, and very useful to the cause. "

" Great. " Scott muttered darkly. " I asked  
for a cure to be normal, and end just as freakish. "

" Maybe. " Kate sautered fully into the room.  
" But look on the bright side. At least we're  
no longer trying to kill you. "

' No, instead I lost my girlfriend. ' He thought.

22222

Scott frowned in confusion as he found it easier  
to breath. Much easier. In fact, he didn't feel  
like he needed to use his inhaler's.

' What the hell? '

He couldn't feel the wolf. There was no anger.  
No heightened senses. Nothing. So why was his  
breathing okay?

He got out of bed, and started the process of  
getting ready for school in a daze. He'd need  
to text Doctor Walker. Hopefully he would have  
an answer.

Pausing in front of the mirror, he noticed he  
was still injuried. So his healing wasn't back.

Strange.

He got ready without a single attack. There was  
no need for his medicine. He felt better than  
he had even as a werewolf. His lungs were clear.  
His breath coming fine.

Scott headed out for school. He stopped only long  
enough to text the Doctor.

-  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Lost In The Dark V. 2  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary : Scott takes a cure that does  
more harm than good.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Being a werewolf was ruining his life. Allison  
had broken up with him. Lydia was flirting with  
him. Stiles was furious with him over Lydia, and  
the incident on the second full moon. Jackson was  
using Allison to blackmail him into get him turned  
into a werewolf.

He tearfully stumbled along the sidewalk not caring  
where he was, or where he was going. Claws were  
digging into the palms of his hands. Blood dripping  
from betweens his fingers.

What he would give to find a cure. To go back to  
nerdom. To being secondline in lacrosse. To being  
a severe asthmatic. Unable to go anywhere without  
his inhaler.

The kind of person Allison would never see.

He froze as a wind whipped up. Leaves twisted  
and danced around him. The wild mess of his  
hair going every which way. A piece of grass  
attached itself to his face, nearly going up  
his nose, and he brushed it away impatiently.

Then the wind stopped.

" Good evening, werewolf. " A husky female voice  
whispered in his left ear.

Scott spun around and stumbled back several steps.  
Freezing when he saw the woman before him. She  
couldn't have been older than her mid-twenties.  
With long, light blonde hair. Grey eyes, tan  
skin, and full red lips.

His eyes swept down her body subtly. Her curvy  
body was covered in an ankle length, tan colored,  
suede skirt. Brown boots. A tight, white blouse,  
and brown leather coat.

' Wait, she called me a werewolf. ' He snapped  
his eyes back to hers, and saw the smirk on her  
lips.

" Finally realized, have you? " She slowly swayed  
forward. " You're wondering who I am. Why I know  
what you are, and if I'm dangerous. Well, to tell  
the truth, it all depends. "

" On what? " He licked his dry lips.

" A lot of things, but mainly, you. " She ran a  
single finger tip along his jaw. " You see, I'm  
what you would call a witch. I make a living by  
doing business in the supernatural community. A  
tradesman if you will. Potions, spells, curses,  
and of course... cures. "

For an instant, he forgot to breath.

" Everthing's a trade. Money, services, rare  
ingredients. " She trailed her hand over his  
shoulders. " Werewolf blood, for example, is  
so rare I have to pay a fortune for a pint of  
it. "

" How much is a fortune? " Scott tried to  
casually ask.

" Enough for a teenager to purchase a car. "  
She tempted. " Two pints would let the teenager  
have his car and pay for a several years of car  
insurance. Three pints would also give him  
a nice little nest egg. Six pints, or perhaps  
more would put him through a small college. "

Scott considered the seductive woman. It was  
a very tempting offer. Especially with all  
the money troubles his bum dad had left his  
mom in.

" Wouldn't it be dangerous to take so much  
from me? " He asked.

" Werewolf healing, sweetie. " She reminded  
with clear amusement.

" I'll give whatever you'll take. " He seriously  
offered.

" Seriously? " She pulled away.

" We need the money. " He shrugged. " My dad  
walked out on us, and left us jammed up. "

" Twenty five pints, then. My house is close  
by. " She began walking toward a dark green  
two story three houses away. " I'll have the  
money transferred directly into your account  
once I have the blood. "

" Alright. " Scott followed her up the walkway  
and into the red frontdoor. " Um, you said  
something about cures? "

" That's right. "

He continued after her, into the basement. It  
was huge. A shop like atmoshphere. Covered in  
bookshelves with books and chemist bottles. A  
large rectangular, dark stained table was off  
to the side. It was surrounded by matching  
benches.

A chemist counter was against the far wall.  
It had several familar items on it. A heating  
plate for one. Flasks, a small tray of surgical  
tools, a stand of empty vials. A set of tall  
stools were in front of it.

There were heavy black steamer trunks shoved  
aside. Padlocked. One covered in the thickest,  
heavist chains he'd ever seen. More, smaller  
trunks were piled on top of them. Reaching  
five high.

Large, open display cases were up against the  
last wall. They were covered with various items  
ranging from claws, to large watermelon sized  
eggs. Most of the items Scott had never seen  
before.

" Interesting, isn't it? " The witch sat a box  
containing a large number of pint sized bottles  
on the floor by one of two chairs in the  
basement. " Take a seat, and while I drain your  
blood, we'll talk about cures. "

Scott shrugged out of his coat, and laid it on  
the nearby table. Then he took the seat. The  
witch put the second chair right in front of  
Scotts, facing him, and sat down.

" What kind of cure are you interested in? "  
She pushed his left sleeve up past his elbow.  
Then pulled out an alchohl wipe and turnique.

" Werewolf. " Scott winced at the latex strap  
cutting into his arm. " I don't like being  
furry. "

" Tricky. " She tossed the used wipe to the  
cement floor carelessly. The witch tore open  
an IV needle package with her teeth and spat  
out the paper. " Not impossible, mind, but  
very tricky. "

" Derek said the cure came from the Alpha  
who bit me. " He sucked in a breath at the  
IV pierced his vein.

" He lied. " She taped the needle down. " He  
wants to be the next Alpha. To become an Alpha,  
you have to kill an Alpha. Hence why the Alpha  
killed Laura, and why Derek needs to kill  
the Alpha. "

Scott frowned at the explaination. It made a  
twisted sort of sense. It also made him want  
to be a werewolf less than before.

" Now, the cure for lycanthrapy is a different  
matter. " The witch connected the IV to an  
empty bottle and undid the latex strap. " I  
know of one possiblity. It would be the most  
painful thing you would experience in your  
entire life. To the point of insanity. "

" I'll risk it. " Scott replied sharply.

" There's another problem. Survival. You see,  
werewolves have a nasty habit of dying a few  
days after the procedure. They just... die.  
Some go into shock, some have heart attacks,  
some strokes, some suicide. " She cut off the  
IV, and switched to a new bottle.

" I don't care. " He was resolute.

" There are other problems. Your health will  
deterioate. Whatever problems you had before  
you will have again, but on a whole other  
level. I'm talking straight to the ER after  
the cure is given. " She warned.

" So I'm off lacrosse. I figured as much. "  
He shrugged. " Without the wolf, I wasn't  
going to remain on it anyway. "

" Scott, this is going to get bad. " She  
peered into his eyes. " I mean, really bad.  
Your senses, all your senses are so enhanced,  
when you're cured it'll be like your a blind  
man trying to learn how to live in a seeing  
world. "

" It'll be worth it. No matter what I go  
through. " He assured her.

She switched to a third bottle.

" It's normally expensive due to the ingredients.  
However, I'll make you a deal. Give me one extra  
bottle of blood and I'll do it for free. " She  
offered.

" Deal. " He slumped in relief.

" I'll make you a better deal. " She got a sly  
smirk. " Throw in two extra bottles, and I'll  
make you a chimera. "

" Forget it. No more being a freak for me. "  
He shook his head.

" Do you know what a chimera is? " She cocked  
a single perfect eyebrow at him.

" Of course. " He became offended. " It's a  
monster from mythology. Part snake, lion, goat  
and some other animals. "

" Yes and no. " She sighed. " Mythology does  
say something similar to your botched attempt.  
But it isn't what a chimera actually is. "

" Okay, so what is it? " He asked doubtfully.

" A monster hunter. " She answered with an air  
of satisfaction. " A supernaturally powered  
monster hunter. By injecting you with blood from  
a chimera after curing you, it should greatly  
increase your chance of survival. "

" What kind of supernatural powers? " He  
questioned wearily.

" Simple. A chimera takes the blood of monsters  
and adapts to their abilities. They become  
immune to their bite for one, so they can't  
be turned. Adjust to match, or became stronger  
than their strength, speed, reflexes, senses,  
and healing. They can see the creature spirit  
inside a person from then on. " She buffed her  
nails. " It's quite fascinating, and since you  
are already a werewolf, you get the werewolf  
stuff automatically with the Chimera change.  
Cool, huh? "

" So, I'll be able to see a wolf spirit inside  
anyone who's a werewolf? " He inquired.

" Uh-huh. Plus, you keep your strength, your  
speed, your healing, your reflexes, your senses,  
the whole package. " She leaned forward intently.  
" But I got to worn you. Being a chimera is a  
pain in the ass. "

" Will I go out of control, at anytime? "

" No. "

" Try to kill humans? "

" No. "

" Can I be controlled by anyone or anything? "

" No. "

" Then I'm not seeing a downside. " He tilted  
his head.

" Every monster on the west coast will be out  
for your blood. " She commented bluntly.

" Oh. " He frowned in thought.

" For a third extra bottle of blood, I could  
throw in several vials of monster blood. " She  
tempted. " I have vampire, witch, kanima,  
zombie, and mummy. "

" Deal. " He decided.

He couldn't stay a werewolf, and his mom would  
kill him if he died on her. Which left him with  
the whole chimera deal.

Question was, how to explain the money when his  
mom asked. Because she would find out, and she  
would ask.

00000

" I changed my mind. I like being a werewolf. "  
Scott jerked against the steal cuffs restraining  
him face down on the metal table. " Nonononono! "

Tabitha was standing over his bare back with a  
torture device. A long, spine shaped metal piece.  
The inside of it was filled with hundreds of three  
inch long, very thick hollow needles.

" Don't do it! " He screamed like a girly girl.

She sat it on his back, right over his spine and  
his world exploded with pain. He felt each needle  
digging into his spine and neck. He couldn't bend  
his back, or neck. It was immobilized.

" Let me connect the potion, and we'll start the  
werewolf lobotomy. " Tabitha soberly assured him.  
" I have the chimera blood ready for afterward,  
unfortunately, it takes three days to kick in.  
So be prepared to suffer for those days. "

" Right. " He whimpered.

Then the pain became more and more intense. It  
became so bad he wanted to kill himself to get  
it to stop. Scott jerked against his restraints  
with his full strength, but they didn't budge.

A loud scream of pain and rage tore from his  
throat. He screamed and screamed and couldn't  
stop. Stars burst in his eyes. Darkness creeping  
in on the edges of his vision.

Until finally, he fell unconscious.

00000

" Easy, Scott. " Tabitha's voice soothed. " The  
cure worked, and your body accepted the chimera  
blood, along with the other monster blood. "

Scott managed to crack his eyes open. The blonde  
seemed worried.

" I transferred the money to your account as  
promised, and put a reciept in your coat  
pocket. " The witch smiled slightly.

" What's wrong? " Scott very quietly, very  
hoarsely asked.

" Don't try to talk. You almost destroyed your  
voice from the screaming. Your back and neck  
are in bad shape, as well. I had to bandage  
them up. You're going to have some nasty  
scars when it heals. " She ruffled his hair.  
" What I'm concerned with is your lungs.  
After the cure, you've been having a lot  
of trouble breathing, and coughing a lot.  
I thought I'd have to call an ambulance  
at one point. "

" Asthma. " He managed.

" Oh dear. " She winced. " I had to burn  
a special healing incense to calm you down.  
Once you leave, or it wears off, you'll  
probably start up again. "

He nodded.

" I suppose I'd better get you to the ER then.  
Because there's only another ten minutes left  
on the incense, and from the way you were  
coughing before, I don't think your inhaler  
is going to make a difference. " She stood  
up.

" ...you...sure...? " Scott asked.

" I'm sure your back and throat need to be  
seen by a doctor. " She scowled at him. " Now  
up! I'm driving you there, either as a human  
or if you prefer, as a toad. "

Scott struggled to stand, panting heavily.  
The blonde reached for his arms and heaved him  
up.

" Then again, maybe I should help you. " She  
became more worried.

Suddenly, Scott was worried himself. Before he  
was a werewolf, he hadn't experienced anywhere  
near this trouble. It was like all his energy,  
and strength was gone. Sapped away.

He stared down at his body numbly. Not seeing it  
at all. It was the body of a stranger. Yet at the  
same time, it was worth the price of not being  
a werewolf.

It was worth any cost.

00000

" Where did this money come from? " His mom  
demanded sharply, waving the receipt in his face.

" I can explain. " Tabitha came to his rescue.  
" Your son has been doing a few hours volunteer  
work for me for several years now. Helping me  
around my house. Helping me find herbs in the  
local forest. Moving furniture and boxes. He  
wouldn't take payment however. So tonight, I  
got hold of his account information and  
transferred his backpay. "

" I see. He never told me. " She folded the  
paper and slid it in her pocket.

" He was embarressed. " She smirked slightly.  
" I am the town witch. Black cats, broom, and  
cauldron. He outgrew it, of course. But by the  
time he did, he felt bad about not telling you,  
so he just continued on. "

" Oh dear. " The nurse laughed. " I suppose I  
can forgive him this one transgression. "

Scott blushed to the root of his hair. Damn  
Tabitha. He was very glad for the ' smoke pipe '  
he was having to use, and the ER hospital bed  
he was laying in. He tugged the blanket up  
to his chin, determined to hide from his mom.

" How exactly did he hurt his back and throat  
though? " She interrogated them.

" It was my fault. " Tabitha grimaced. " I have  
a small magical shop in my basement, and sometimes  
I recieve very old artifacts. Today I got an old  
torture device used in the witch hunts. It was  
too heavy for me to move so I asked Scott to  
come over. "

" Don't tell me... " His mom rubbed her forehead.

" The box broke mid-move, and Scott tripped.  
Frankly, I'm still confused by the events that  
followed. All I know is he fell on the device,  
back first, and almost destroyed his voice from  
screaming. " She flinched. " I got him off it  
as soon as I could, but the damage had been  
done. The needles had been drive into his spine  
and neck. "

" Christ. " Melissa McCall let out a series of  
curses Scott had never heard before. " I don't  
blame either of you, but you should be more  
careful. "

Scott saluted to show his understanding.

" I'm also forbidding you from returning the  
money to Tabitha, Scott. " His mom ordered.  
" You need it for college, and for a car.  
Thankfully, your father's health insurance  
covers you, so your medical's not a problem. "

He nodded. He was glad to, because he had a  
feeling he would be walking out with a new  
diagnosis. Plus, new medicine for his asthma.

" Great. So it's settled then. " Tabitha beamed.  
" Scott, I'll see you later. "

The teenager went wide eyed as she pinched his  
left cheek. Then walked out of the room, hips  
swaying for maxium effect.

" Interesting friend you have there. " His mom  
shook her head with a chuckle.

" Where is he? " Stiles exploded into the room,  
sliding, skidding, and bouncing. His dad walking  
at a more sadate pace.

" In bed. Unable to say much. " The nurse sighed  
at Stiles. " Apparently, he's been doing some side  
work for the town witch. Tonight, however, he had  
a run-in with a torture device. Drove hundreds of  
needles into his spine from skull to pelvis and  
tore his throat apart screaming. He is going to  
have a lot of scarring. "

" Sweet holy mary. " Stiles became green.

" Worse, his asthma is unstable. " She patted  
Scott's hand. " He's had two attacks in the last  
hour. They've run several tests, and it's gotten  
worse. The doctors talking about a second inhaler. "

" Wh-? " Stiles grabbed his head in a panic.  
" Can I talk to Scott alone for a minute? "

" Sure. I need a break. " His mom got up. " A  
cup of bad coffee sounds good right about now.  
What about you, Stan? "

" Sure. Maybe I can find a donut around here. "  
The Sheriff joked.

The door closed and Scott pulled the pipe from  
his mouth.

" ...found...cure... " He whispered.

" A cure? " Stiles sat on the bed. " A werewolf  
cure? You're human? "

Scott nodded tiredly, puffing back on his pipe.

" You found a cure. " Stiles considered. " I  
never thought you'd find one. Or take it. Is  
the cure why you're here? Your back and throat? "

He nodded again.

" Ouch. I couldn't have done it. " Stiles paled  
considerably. " I hate pain, and blood, and pain  
with blood. "

The teenager reached out and poked his friend.  
Bringing the hyper teen back to the present, and  
not to a pain filled daydream.

" Thanks. " Stiles shook his body like a dog.  
" Why don't you rest? I'll wake you when the  
doctor shows up. "

Scott tilted his head in question.

" I'm sorry. " Stiles blurted out. " I was sore  
over Lydia, but I knew it was the full moon at  
fault. I was being stubborn. "

The former werewolf scooted over in the bed.  
He pulled his friend down beside him, and closed  
his eyes to nap. Neither of them would get much  
sleep, but they could get some.

" We'll get through this. " Stiles yawned. " We  
always do. You'll see. "

Maybe, but he didn't think things would be quite  
so easy. Not this time.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

They were both dead on their feet. Scott knew it,  
he was sure Stiles knew, and both of their parents  
knew it. Their parents had offered to let them  
stay home for the day, but neither of them felt  
like it.

Then again, going to school after being in the ER  
all night was asking for trouble. They were wearing  
yesterday's clothes, had missed breakfast, and only  
had their backpack's because they were in Stiles  
Jeep when he showed up at the ER.

He sagged against Stiles. The boy shuffling him  
into Finstocks class. Already he could hear the  
snickers as the students saw what they were  
wearing. Especially Jackson and Lydia.

Worse, the last two desks were in the worst place  
possible. One in front of Allison's desk, the  
other in front of it.

Scott let Stiles help into the desk right in  
front of Allison. He glared at his traitorus  
friend. But he just shrugged at him in return,  
and took the last desk.

He grumbled silently. Still unable to really  
talk. He could get a few words out. Nothing  
above a very hoarse whisper. Sometimes the  
whisper was too much of a strain for him.

His entire back and chest area was wrapped  
with thick bandages from pelvis to his jaw.  
They were stained red with splotches of  
blood. It was irritating. Feeling tight  
around his neck, and he was afraid his  
shirt was going to get blood on it.

" Mr. McCall! " Finstock bellowed. " Summarize  
last night's reading for the class. "

" Um, Coach. " Stiles awkwardly raised his hand.  
" He can't talk. "

" Of course, he can talk. I heard him talk  
yesterday, and the day before. I don't like  
him talking, in fact, it gives me a migraine.  
But he does talk. " Finstock declared.

" I know, what I mean is, we were in the ER all  
night. We literally came straight to school from  
the ER. " Stiles explained.

" So there's a reason the dastardly duo missed  
their morning hygiene and grooming? " Finstock  
chuckled. " I was wondering when I saw the  
clothing reruns. "

" Yeah. " Stiles winced. " We didn't have time  
to go home. "

" Then McCall can't talk? " Finstock glanced  
at the silent, bandaged boy. " And what's with  
the bandages? "

" He had an accident with an ancient torture  
device used for witch hunting. " Stiles ducked  
into his desk in case the coach exploded. " He  
injured his spine really badly, and tore up his  
voice. His asthma also went haywire. So no more  
lacrosse for a while. "

" What?! " A vein pulsed in Finstocks forehead.  
" What the hell did you do, McCall?! "

Scott reached into his pocket for his first inhaler  
and triggered it. Pale and shaky, he was suddenly  
wishing he'd stayed home. Because the day was  
looking very, very long.

Especially since the class was now laughing at  
him. Hard and loud.

11111

" Did you hear about McCall? "

" What an idiot. "

" ...nerd... "

" ...moron... "

" ...hear what Finstock said? "

Scott clenched his jaw at the way everyone was  
talking about him. The halls were filled with  
students laughing at him. Talking about him.  
Throwing paper at him.

It never ended.

" What the hell did you do, McCall? " Jackson  
demanded. " Why aren't you healing? "

" I found a cure. " Scott opened his locker,  
and switched out his books. " I'm human now.  
No werewolf. You'll have to get your fix from  
someone else. "

He shut his locker, and turned to the jock. Rage  
was pulsating on the bigger teens face. It was an  
interesting sight. Something new. One of the eight  
wonders.

Scott stagger back as Jackson hit him in the face.  
Then a second punch bent him over. A third punch  
brought him back up. The kicks started soon after.

But it wasn't enough for the enraged teen. Scott  
was thrown to the ground in the middle of the  
hall, and Jackson jumped on top of him. The jocky  
repeatedly punching him in the chest and face.

He tried to block the punches. Tried to keep the  
blood from running into his mouth. His breath  
came in shorter and shorter wheezes. The lungs  
he was born with betraying him and tightening,  
becoming heavy in his chest.

An attack was coming.

" I'll destroy you! " Jackson bellowed. " I'll  
take Allison from you, and use her body until  
there's nothing left. I'll twist her mind. Make  
her think she loves me, worships me, pleases me,  
and only me. Then I'll tell her the truth. How  
I don't care about her. How I hate her, and  
find her boring. How she lacks much of a body,  
and then I'll throw out the pieces for you  
to pick up. If there's anything left. "

A furious punch broke his nose.

" And all I have to do is whistle. She'll come  
running like the dirty, little bitch she  
is. " Jackson chuckled darkly. " Once she  
does, I'll train her like a dog. To service  
her master. To obey his every instruction.  
To come when called. "

He was suddenly dragged off him. Five of their  
team mates had tackled him. Danny was one of  
them, and all of them were angry.

" Oh hell, you look horrible. " Stiles appeared.  
" You also don't sound so good. "

Scott could see most of the females in the student  
body standing around. All about to form a lynch mob  
against Jackson. Lydia was one of the females. She  
was on the verge of tears.

He let Stiles help him sit up, and wheezed harder.  
Fighting for each breath he took.

" Where's your bag? " Stiles began to panic.

" Here. " Allison dropped it by them, and kneeled  
down.

" Thanks. " Stiles unzipped a front pouch and  
removed an inhaler.

Scott had to let Stiles guide the inhaler into  
his mouth, triggering it, and holding his breath  
for a moment. Then he did it again. The boys  
repeated the process with Scott's second inhaler.  
Except the tightness in his chest didn't ease up.

" Better? " Stiles asked.

The teen shook his head, starting to cough hard.  
Hard enough to shake his entire body.

" Shit. " Stiles held him up.

" What's going on? " Allison pushed some of Scott's  
hair out of the way.

" The inhaler's aren't working. " Stiles brow  
furrowed. " The doc in the ER said his asthma  
is unstable. We don't know what will or won't  
happen. "

" Should we call an ambulance? " She questioned.

" I don't know. Maybe. " Stiles grew more  
concerned. " The beating hasn't helped things. "

Scott became red in the face. He was unable to  
stop coughing. There was no pause between the  
coughs. He was surprised he had enough time to  
breath he was coughing so hard and much.

" His face is becoming purple. " Allison took  
out her phone. " I'm calling. "

" His mom's going to kill us. " Stiles groaned.  
" She wanted us to stay home today, but we refused.  
We wanted to tough it out. "

He closed his eyes and fell over into Stiles.  
Jerking violently with his coughing. His legs  
were kicking out. He gripped his shirt and  
clawed at it.

Something had to give. Soon.

" Oh. Ew. " Lydia's voice rang out. " He wet  
himself. "

He felt something warm and wet running along  
the front of his pants. It seemed his bladder  
had given out.

Hysterical laughter filled the hallway. Jeers  
raining down on him. He could hear the name  
calling and comments because no one was bothering  
to keep quiet.

' I wanted to be normal. I got my wish. '

22222  
Chapter Two  
22222

Scott woke up in the ER. He saw his mom in the  
corner talking to Stiles dad. Stiles was next  
to the bed with Allison. He frowned lightly in  
confusion at the sight of her. He figured she  
would have bolted after the ambulance came.

" Hey, you're awake. " Allison lit up.

He nodded slightly. Finally aware of the oxygen  
mask on his face. Along with an IV drip attached  
to his left arm.

" Good. You've been out four hours, and I was  
starting to get worried. " Stiles stretched.  
" By the way, in case you're interested,  
Jackson broke your nose, two fingers, and  
cracked three ribs. Your mom, not too happy. "

' Uh-oh. '

" Neither am I! " Allison growled. " I'm going  
to break a few bones of my own. Call me a bitch  
will he? Train me like a dog? Oh, I'll do some  
training myself. "

He shivered at the gleam in her eyes. He did not  
like it one bit. It reminded him of the time his  
mom had found his dad in bed with another woman.  
There were still shot gun holes in the master  
bedroom.

" Scott. I told you to stay home. " His mom walked  
over. " Honestly, one day of school. You get  
beat up. Have a severe asthma attack, and get  
brought in by ambulance. "

He smiled sheepishly at her.

" It wasn't his fault. I swear. " Stiles shifted  
uncomfortably. " Jackson's been giving him a  
hard time recently. He hasn't taken Scott's  
new position on the team well. Today he  
snapped. "

" Not snapped. " Allison narrowed her eyes.  
" He was talking about using me against Scott.  
About making me into his personal sex toy, and  
warping my mind, then destroying what was left  
when he was finished. "

" What?! " The nurse snapped her head from  
Allison to Stiles then to Scott for confirmation.

Scott reluctantly nodded to show it was true.

" Jackson announced it in front of the whole  
student body. " Stiles said. " Including  
Allison and Lydia. "

" I think I'd better have a talk with Jackson  
and his parents. " The Sheriff scratched at  
his head. " I'll arrest him on assault. There's  
nothing I can do about what he had planned for  
Allison, I'm afraid. "

" The arrest will be satisfying enough. " Allison  
waved him off. " Besides, I can come up with  
something to compensate. "

-  
To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Lost In The Dark V. 3  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Time line : Season One  
Summary : Scott a cure found by Stiles.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV

00000  
Prologue  
00000

" I need a cure. " Scott walked along the school  
hallway. " Today. Jackson isn't going to take no  
for an answer. He's going to hound me, and if it  
doesn't work, he'll ruin me in anyway possible. "

" Look, I didn't mention it before, but I found a  
possible cure on the internet. " Stiles hesitantly  
spoke up, continuing before Scott could speak. " I  
have no idea if it will work, or if it's legitimate. "

" What's the cure? " Scott frowned suspiciously.

If Stiles hadn't brought it to his attention  
immediately there was a reason. A very unsafe reason.  
Something so harmful, Stiles was afraid for Scott's  
life.

" A bunch of herbs you have to pump into your body  
through an IV. " Stiles nervously hedged.

Definitely unsafe.

" What herbs? " Scott eyed him.

" Nordic Blue Monkshood, wolfsbane, silver, mercury,  
balsam Fir Needles, myrrh, and nightshade. " Stiles  
ticked off.

" Are you trying to kill me? " Scott stared in horror.

" No, of course not. " Stiles waved off. " If I was,  
I'd steal a few of the Argent's special bullets and  
borrow a gun from the station. Bang. "

" Comforting. " Scott dryly responded. " Where would  
we even get the ingredients? "

" I have them. " Stiles sheepishly admitted. " I started  
gathering them after I found the cure. It wasn't easy  
either. Some of it is difficult to come by. "

The werewolf frowned in thought. He could feel the wolf  
inside struggling against him at the idea. It was very  
upset at the thought of the herbs and metals. It wanted  
to shift, to rip, and tear. It hated the very idea of  
letting Stiles near him with the concoction.

' It will kill me. ' He was sure. ' But it might cure  
me. '

If there was the slightest chance, could he say no?  
Could he turn his back on the opportunity to be normal  
again? To be able to be with Allison without worrying  
about being killed by the Argent's?

" Let's do it. " Scott finally said quietly.

" Wait, seriously? " Stiles stared in disbelief.

" Yeah. " Scott was somber. " Seriously. "

" When? We have a game tonight, and I have this plan  
for after school... " Stiles tried to back out.

" Now. " Scott grabbed his friends collar, and headed  
for the front door.

" But school... " Stiles tried to get away.

" We're skipping. " Scott propelled his friend out  
doors and toward the Jeep.

" We'll be grounded. " Stiles squawked.

Scott wasn't listening, nor did he care about school  
at the moment. It could wait. At least, for the moment.

00000

Scott sat in the empty bathtub with the IV attached  
to his arm, trying to keep from clawing his way from  
the bathroom. The gallon water jug was hanging over  
his head attached to the IV line, stinking of the  
horrid, glowing dark purple and red swirling liquid.

His wolf was going insane. Howling and whimpering for  
him to flee.

" Ready? " Stiles held the IV clamp with a shaky hand.

" Do it. " He whispered.

Stiles removed the clamp. The mixture slowly sliding  
along the IV tube. Scott pulled his knees to his chest,  
and wrapped his arms tightly around them, bracing his  
body for the pain. Then it hit.

His jaw clenched shut in unbearable agony. The blood  
veins in his arm popping up to the surface of his skin  
and began to glow a swirling purple-red. It spread out  
along the arm up toward the shoulder, and down to the  
hand. The pain intensifying.

He spasmed violently as the veins reached his neck, and  
started to his chest. Black blood erupted from his mouth.  
Scott felt more spewing out. The ebony black hitting the  
walls and fixtures. A thick smell of poison and woods  
hanging in the air.

Claws tore from his hands in bloody sprays. The claws  
glowed in a swirl of purple and red. The outside texture  
feel apart chip by chip. Leaving a harder, dripping set  
of silver claws.

Scott vomited again. The black blood coming out with  
silver blood clots. His fangs ripped through his gums.  
Red blood flowing free, and over his lips. They itched  
horribly. White chips falling from his mouth. A reflection  
caught his eyes, showing silver in his mouth, with the  
same glow of purple and red.

The veins finished spreading over the rest of his body,  
and he cried out in pain. Slamming his body into the  
wall next to him. Tears ran down his cheeks. He vomited  
harder and harder, the blood turning blue. The blood  
clots became veined with pulsing purple color.

" What the hell have you done!? " Derek burst in.

" It's a cure! " Stiles scrambled away.

Scott rolled his eyes up and watched the last of the  
last of the potion enter his body. He yanked the IV  
needle out of his arm, and threw his body forward.  
Opening his mouth wide, he choked, dry heaving, over  
and over, until something hard made it's way out his  
throat.

Desperate, he reached in his mouth and grabbed it with  
his fingers. Scott tugged it loose, choking as it came  
out of his mouth, and fell into the bottom of the tub.

" Is that... ? " Stiles brow furrowed.

Scott threw his head back and howled loudly. His body  
shifting into Beta form, and then into a normal,  
ordinary, wolf. Within moments later, he was human.

" A moon stone. " Derek stared with disbelief.

This... was not a cure.

00000

-  
To Be Continued


End file.
